


Something New

by blueticked



Category: Hermitcraft RPF
Genre: but not really, robot grian - Freeform, season 6
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:13:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26030008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueticked/pseuds/blueticked
Summary: Mumbo invites Grian to join Hermitcraft but Grian isn’t ready to start on another world yet. In his place, he sends a robot copy of himself to the start of Hermitcraft Season 6 in order to scope out the Hermits and prepare a starter base, so Grian’s eventual mid-season join wouldn’t be so abrupt.
Comments: 8
Kudos: 29





	Something New

**Author's Note:**

> The idea emerged from a discussion with [00FFFF](https://archiveofourown.org/users/00FFFF) and [Interjection](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Interjection). Creative liberties will be taken because I haven’t seen much of S6 or Grian’s content from before.

“Grian, would you like to join Hermitcraft?”

Grian had always intimidated him slightly. Mumbo was nervous, approaching him about it. He had expected Grian to reject the offer. Grian had EVO, after all, and had spoken to Mumbo about taking a break because he was burnt out. Being an admin was exhausting.

“You won’t have to be an admin because Xisuma’s the main admin,” Mumbo added, hoping it would make his offer more appealing. “I spoke to the hermits and we think that you’d be a great fit for Hermitcraft.”

“Oh, me?” Grian smiled distractedly in response. He seemed tired, his mind cluttered with thoughts as he sorted items in his chests into shulker boxes. “Can I ask why? Or how?”

“Well, you’re responsible,” Mumbo ticked the words off his fingers, “you have redstone skills, we’ve seen your work with NPC and Robot Grian-”

Grian looked up and made a face. “-They aren’t very polished AIs.”

“They’re impressive and caught the attention of Doc and Xisuma,” Mumbo pointed out, smiling when Grian’s eyes lit up with rare excitement. He had Grian’s attention now, and so continued with a little more emphasis on his words, “you’re a builder; Wels appreciates your style. You’ve proven that you’re able to live peacefully and contribute actively to a community. Those are some of the things we look out for. I know you’re thinking of taking a break, and you can still take that break before joining Hermitcraft- no pressure, of course, I mean, if you decide to join Hermitcraft-” Mumbo flustered slightly.

Great, two sentences in, and he had messed up. Grian smiled again, that safe, polite smile, and Mumbo knew he was losing Grian’s attention again.

“-but we’re starting Season 6, a brand new world, and it would be a great time for a new member to join us. If you’re interested.” Mumbo finished.

“Thank you, I’ll think about it,” Grian sighed slightly, turning away from Mumbo and lowering his gaze to stare at the items in his shulker box. “It’s just a bad time for me. I’m… tired. As much as I think it might be fun, I really don’t want to start a new world with new people, and joining later in the middle of the season would be even stranger. I might have to decline.”

“Right,” Mumbo wiped his sweaty palms against his pants. He hadn’t realised how nervous this conversation had gotten him, or how stressful it had been to approach Grian about it. For the length of time they had known each other, for the amount of times they had participated in exchanging worlds and developing each other’s builds and redstone contraptions, their relationship had always remained formal.

Well, Grian had rejected his offer, he had nothing left to do in here; it was time to return home.

“Unless...” Grian suddenly added, trailing off.

“Unless?” Mumbo repeated, hating the way he sounded overly eager.

“Unless, I could somehow go on a break and still join the start of Hermitcraft season 6 at the same time,” Grian looked over at Mumbo again. His polite smile stretched into something a little more… cheeky. A _grin_. It startled Mumbo slightly.

“...How…?” Mumbo began. Grian raised an eyebrow at him and Mumbo raked his mind for an obvious redstone solution. “...a copy… of yourself?”

“Exactly!” Grian clapped his hands and grasped them together. “I could send Robot Grian in my place to start the season with Hermitcraft, while I take a break. Robot Grian could send me periodic reports about the Hermits and builds and what’s going on, so I’m not completely lost when I return and join Hermitcraft myself.”

“Sure,” Mumbo shrugged, “I’ll have to let Xisuma know, of course-”

“Of course,” Grian nodded with the serious understanding of one admin to another.

“-but I don’t see any obvious problems with that. I think Xisuma will agree,” Mumbo nodded back.

“Maybe not Robot Grian,” Grian said thoughtfully, cast his eyes over the horizon, and Mumbo instinctively turned to look in that direction as well, assumably towards the direction where Robot Grian was kept. “I’ll make another AI for Hermitcraft.”

\------------

“It’s done?” Mumbo asked as Grian led him into the room.

“He goes by ‘Grian’ as well,” Grian stood by the door and gestured at the copy of himself unmoving on the table. “I recreated my entire brain into him, instead of just scanning parts of my brain for a specific function and uploading them, like I did with NPC and Robot Grian. This guy is me in every way, with all the information but without my actual memories. I didn’t have time to upload them, but I don’t think it’d matter much because he’ll be in a new environment. He can create his own memories.”

Mumbo approached ‘Grian’. It was a magnificent copy. Unlike NPC or Robot Grian, this ‘Grian’ was visually an exact replica of Grian himself. Same clothes, same resting deadpan expression. ‘Grian’ was warm to the touch, without the stiffness or the chill of metal. Grian pressed a button and ‘Grian’ opened his black eyes to blink at Mumbo.

There was a moment of silence, probably the robotic system searching through his information for a match of Mumbo’s face before responding. The wide grin that spread across his face immediately changed his facial features into a much friendlier version of Grian that Mumbo had never seen.

“Hi, Mumbo!” ‘Grian’ spoke, and Mumbo couldn’t help but take a step back at the excitement in his voice.

“I couldn’t tone it down, sorry,” Grian sounded slightly frustrated by that. “He sounds way too excited all the time. I don’t know what causes it.”

“It’s fine,” Mumbo said, backing away more as ‘Grian’ pushed himself up and swung his legs over the table, pushing himself off. His movements were smooth, joints flexible. “It’s amazing work. A wonderful creation.”

“It could be better,” Grian stated, “but it’ll do.”

“Hey!” ‘Grian’ exclaimed, and Mumbo couldn’t help the slight jump in surprise. ‘Grian’ held up Grian’s communicator. His excited grin never wavered. Mumbo wondered if he’d ever get used to seeing ‘Grian’ smile so widely, so utterly different from the Grian he knew. “I’ll be in a new world with new friends?”

“You have a job to do,” Grian was stern as he addressed his copy. “You’re supposed to collect information for me.”

“I knowwwww,” ‘Grian’ rolled his eyes. Grian seemed taken aback by his casual attitude. “I think it’ll be fun, though! We’ll have lots of fun! Right, Mumbo?”

Mumbo looked at ‘Grian’ and the unrecognizable, playful twinkle in his eyes. He turned to Grian, who frowned in disapproval and a clear but unspoken ‘you’ll-make-sure-he-does-his-job-right?’ question in his sharp gaze.

“Um, yes,” Mumbo said in response to both.

TBC

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I've committed myself to write this short chaptered story. It's completely planned out, short and casual, I just don't have the best record/experience with chaptered stories. Poke me, please. I would like to complete this story.
> 
> Let me know what you thought?


End file.
